


Трудности взросления

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: Восемнадцатилетний Гладио только что закончил стажировку в Королевской Гвардии, съехал от родителей и пытается разобраться с тем, что ему, Ифрит раздери, делать со своей жизнью.И тут появляется Никс. И кот. Но в основном Никс.





	Трудности взросления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growing Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927422) by [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot). 



Гладио не скучал по своему коту.

Начать с того, что кота-то у него и не было. Был один бродячий, который иногда обосновывался на его балконе, и которого он подкармливал раз, или, может, два в неделю. А то, что прошлой зимой он позволил ему спать на своей постели, вовсе ничего не значило.

Определенно.

Конечно, Гладио не скучал по нему. Просто... было интересно, куда он делся. Этот кот был удивительно игривым - как только переставал изображать полудохлую тушку, валяющуюся мурлычущим бескостным шерстяным мешком. Гладио читал где-то, что коты на самом деле редко спят тем глубоким крепким сном, при котором они совершенно беззащитны, только если чувствуют себя в полной безопасности и всем довольны. Но его кот - то есть, не его кот, у него кота не было, кот, который ему совершенно точно не принадлежал, и по которому он абсолютно не скучал - спал все время. Однажды, вскорости после того, как он в первый раз впустил тварюшку в свою квартиру (потому что шел сильный дождь и было просто невозможно проигнорировать несчастное мяуканье и царапанье в стеклянную дверь), он провел четыре часа укладывая кота в различные позы и фотографируя. Животное проснулось только проголодавшись, и к этому моменту Гладио уже чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что обращался с ним как с игрушкой, и был просто обязан расплатиться несколькими кусочками ветчины за такую бесцеремонность.

У него не было кота, нет, но он купил ошейник с металлической пластинкой, надел на мелкого террориста и сфотографировал, чтобы поделиться с друзьями, потому что был невероятно доволен, позаимствовав имя принца для апатичного, возможно сломанного кота, который любил спать на его балконе и орал благим матом каждый раз, когда он пытался смастерить себе сандвич.

Но все это ничего не значило.

Правда.

Суть в том, что он был не-в-процессе очень не-скучания по не-принадлежащему ему коту, когда раздался стук в дверь.

\- Я прошу прощения, - произнес стоящий на пороге мужчина, с выражением одновременно и виноватым, и веселым, и хмыкнул, как будто на самом деле не с этого собирался начинать.

Но Гладио этого почти не заметил - о, он заметил, он заметил множество разных вещей, будучи выращенным для одной конкретной обязанности - отчасти потому, что мужчина этот был тем Глефой, которого Гладио достаточно часто видел и по соседству, и в Цитадели, и все еще отказывался признать свою влюбленность в него размером с Раватог, но еще и потому, что на руках у него оказался не-принадлежащий Гладио кот.

\- Ох, ты нашел Нокта, - сказал Гладио, улыбаясь и ничуть не запинаясь.

Мужчина рассмеялся. У него был приятный смех. Гладио это уже знал, конечно, слышал раньше, но никогда так близко. Он был приятным, его смех. Да.

\- Формально, это ты ее нашел, - он пожал плечами. - На самом деле, я тут из-за этой мелкой негодяйки... Зовут Никс.

\- Гладио, - автоматически ответил Гладио и слегка поморщился. - ...что ты уже знаешь, конечно. Потому что я выбил имя на пластинке вместе с телефонным номером. Точно. - Гладио нахмурился. - Так как ты получил мой адрес, зная только телефон?

Никс улыбнулся. У него была та самая улыбка, которая заставляла тебя улыбнуться в ответ прежде, чем успеешь задуматься.

\- Почему бы тебе не пригласить меня зайти, и тогда я все расскажу?

И потому что Гладио был идиотом невообразимых пропорций, он отступил в сторону и сказал:

\- Конечно.

* * *

\- Я просто колоссальный идиот, - произнес Гладио, лежа на полу офиса Игниса, потому что ковер был гораздо мягче и удобнее маленьких и тесных кресел, выбранных Игнисом чисто по эстетическим соображениям.

\- Ты осознаешь, что как твой друг, я на контрактной основе обязан это отрицать, - пробормотал Игнис, продолжая неторопливо скользить взглядом по строчкам на мониторе, просматривая доклад за докладом, чтобы решить что из этого должен прочитать Нокт. - Но в то же время, будучи твоим другом уже пятнадцать лет, я склонен согласиться.

\- Я пригласил его на свидание, - выпалил Гладио, закрывая лицо руками, и сопротивляясь соблазну увидеть реакцию Игниса на эту новость. - То есть, это не было... четко выражено, поэтому остается возможность правдоподобного отрицания, если дело примет дерьмовый оборот, но он признал, что использовал знакомства в Цитадели, чтобы разузнать мой адрес. И тогда я пригласил его на свидание, после того, как он это рассказал.

\- Ты пошел на этот риск, решив жить вне Цитадели, - напомнил Игнис, выгнув дугой бровь, судя по тону, хотя Гладио перевернулся на другой бок, отказываясь это видеть. - Если бы ты переехал хотя бы в то же здание, что и Нокт, можно было бы рассмотреть вопрос о предоставлении надлежащей конфиденциальности.

\- Если бы я это сделал, Нокт бы меня убил, - напомнил ему Гладио с неудовольствием, потому что Игнису вовсе не надо было об этом напоминать, он просто сволочился. - Ему нужно свое пространство, и это правильно. Я просто подумал, что ему в голову пришла хорошая идея: переехать и жить самостоятельно. Какой смысл в Королевском Перемирии, если мы не можем им наслаждаться, верно?

\- Можешь признать, что избегаешь своих родителей, - припечатал Игнис, совершенно не желая проявить отзывчивость. - Все в порядке, Гладио. Я это уже знаю. Уверен, три четверти двора уже знает. Только то, что они живут в страхе перед улыбкой твоей матери, заставляет их держать рот на замке, поэтому я думаю, ты можешь быть уверен, что никаких последствий не будет.

\- Я не избегаю родителей, - протестующе пробормотал Гладио. - Я избегаю их настойчивости в попытках найти мне партнера.

Игнис фыркнул. Гладио перевернулся, чтобы одарить его за это мрачным взглядом, и увидел, что он сидит, навалившись на сложенные вдоль края стола руки, и явно забавляется его ситуацией.

\- Ох, нет, твои родители продолжают знакомить тебя с красивыми, воспитанными людьми, чтобы ты мог построить свою сферу влияния, может завести несколько друзей и найти симпатичных секс-партнеров. _О, ужас._

На последнем пункте Гладио вспыхнул от стыда.

\- Заткнись, Игнис, - прорычал он, отводя взгляд. - Это не...

\- Ты сказал им, что ты гей, и единственное, что изменилось - они начали знакомить тебя с сыновьями вместо дочерей, большинство из которых, к тому же, разделяют твои склонности, - Игнис изогнул обе брови. - Если ты попросишь их прекратить, они прекратят, Гладио.

Гладио со вздохом снова от него отвернулся.

\- Я знаю, - пробормотал он. - Просто. Знаешь. Неудобно и глупо. Мне нравится моя квартира, и все хорошо. Так что, в основном, этой проблемы не существует. - Гладио нахмурился. - Мы не должны были говорить об этом. Почему мы всегда говорим об этом?

\- Потому что, как упоминалось ранее, ты идиот, - безжалостно указал Игнис. - И если сравнивать твою нелепую настойчивость в избегании родителей и Никса Ульрика, я совершенно уверен, что знаю, что на самом деле является проблемой.

\- Я не избегаю родителей! - повторил Гладио настойчиво, садясь, чтобы посмотреть на Игниса с той свирепостью, которую он заслуживал.

Игнис улыбнулся.

Гладио лучше всех знал, какие ужасные вещи могут последовать за этой улыбкой.

\- Тогда тебе должно быть приятно узнать, что твой отец будет здесь через пять минут, - сказал он, предательски сияя зелеными глазами.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - прошипел Гладио, и изо всех сил постарался притвориться, что не сбегает.

* * *

Никс жил в семи кварталах от Гладио, в довольно уютной квартире, расположенной прямо над баром, недалеко от того района, к которому относился дом Гладио. Вся эта квартирка легко поместилась бы в гостиной Гладио, но при этом она вовсе не казалась тесной. Может быть из-за недостатка мебели, потому что у Никса не было ни кресел, ни диванов. А было у него несколько хороших толстых ковров и множество раскиданных тут и там подушек разного размера. Было на самом деле здорово лежать на них, пить чай и болтать ни о чем, наблюдая, как Нокт - кошка, которую на самом деле звали Морриган - лениво жевала игрушечную мышь, набитую кошачьей мятой.

\- Какие у тебя родители? - спросил Гладио, непроизвольно улыбаясь, когда кошка, за которой он наблюдал, заснула и перевернулась на спину совершенно непохожим на кошку образом, потому что она явно была сломанная.

\- А ты довольно серьезно к этой кошке относишься, да? - сказал Никс вместо ответа, изогнув брови и игриво косясь на него. - Я-то думал, ты просто хочешь меня соблазнить, чтобы я разрешил тебе оставить ее себе, а ты на самом деле готов на полную программу, брак-и-совместная-опека, так, да?

Гладио чуть не подавился.

\- Что ты...

Никс пожал плечами.

\- В смысле, я тебя не виню, - он склонил голову к плечу, выглядя невыносимо самодовольным, в той странной манере, против которой, как оказалось, Гладио в общем-то ничего не имел. - Я бы сам за себя вышел, если бы мог.

\- Ох, заткнись, - рассмеялся Гладио, проводя ладонью по лицу.

Никс был забавный, и хитроумный, и с ним было здорово, но все равно иногда он заставал Гладио врасплох. После трех лет муштры, строгого распорядка и всевидящего взгляда Кора, Гладио все еще не мог привыкнуть к... ну, другому.

А Никс _во всем_ был другим.

\- Видишь ли, - произнес Никс, приближаясь, почти подкрадываясь, и Гладио считал, что ему бы не должно так это нравиться, но Никс иногда умудрялся заставить его почувствовать себя маленьким, а такое редко случалось в его жизни. - Есть у меня теория, что ты, может быть, все-таки здесь не из-за кошки.

Люди не любят, когда их заставляют чувствовать себя маленькими. Мужчины не любят. Гладио узнал об этом от своих трех последних не-бойфрендов, которых у него не оказалось как раз потому, что из-за него они так себя ощущали, они ссылались на это чувство, как на причину, по которой их на самом деле не интересовало что-то более серьезное, чем отчаянная дрочка в душевых казармы.

\- Может быть, - ответил Гладио хрипло, размышляя над тем фактом, что ему очень, очень нравится это ощущение.

\- Я галадец, лорд Амицития, - произнес Никс, игриво выгибая брови и склоняясь к нему. - вы знаете, что это значит? - он улыбнулся, когда Гладио смог только слабо покачать головой в ответ. - Это значит, что ты милый, ты мне нравишься, и тебе вовсе не надо обхаживать меня, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Стоит только попросить.

\- Пожалуйста, - выпалил Гладио, не давая себе времени передумать, и когда Никс рассмеялся, каким-то образом это не прозвучало насмешкой.

\- Итак, вот что я думаю, должно сейчас произойти, а ты скажи мне, если тебе эта идея понравится, - сказал Никс, приподнимаясь, садясь верхом на его бедра, и склоняясь к его лицу. - Я буду трахать тебя именно столько, сколько хотел с тех пор, как увидел тебя в первый раз. А потом мы закажем какую-нибудь еду, и возможно трахнемся еще раз, когда поедим.

\- Мне это нравится, - уверил его Гладио, едва не касаясь губ губами. - Очень.

\- Хороший мальчик, - сказал Никс, и звук, который в ответ издал Гладио, едва походил на человеческий.

* * *

Где-то в море подушек, которое Никс называл домом, действительно нашелся матрас. Он надежно выдерживал вес Гладио и не сдавался под его руками и коленями, пока Никс трахал его от души. Это было хорошо. Целовался Никс так же вальяжно, как и занимался сексом: не спеша, так медленно, что Гладио успевал прочувствовать все до мелочей. Это было хорошо, все это, и важным моментом оказалось то, насколько... основательно и неспешно Никс им занимался. Когда Гладио, уткнувшись в ключицы Никса, пытался отдышаться и прийти в себя, до него вдруг дошло, что, на самом деле, спешить им и не надо. У Никса был выходной - именно поэтому он и пригласил Гладио к себе, позависать и понаблюдать за кошкой - и сам Гладио переделал свое расписание так, чтобы освободить этот день. От этого осознания что-то замкнуло у него в мозгах, когда он укладывался поудобнее под боком у Никса - они абсолютно точно обнимались, да, но он подумал, что лучше об этом не заговаривать, по причинам слишком неопределенным и сложным, чтобы пытаться объяснить - от того, что ему не нужно никуда двигаться. Он может остаться здесь и наслаждаться ощущением мозолистых ладоней Никса, скользящих вверх и вниз по его спине.

И тут пальцы Никса скользнули еще ниже и Гладио издал удивленный звук, почувствовав, как то же успокаивающее прикосновение вдруг начало ощущаться по-другому, примененное ко все еще чувствительному месту между ягодиц. Но Никс даже не смотрел на него, он был занят мобильником, добывая обещанную еду.

\- В свою защиту, - сказал Никс, поймав его неуверенный взгляд и снова улыбаясь этой заразной улыбкой. - Скажу, что я обычно не занимаюсь девственниками.

\- Я не... - начал Гладио, но воздух вдруг застрял у него в легких, когда палец Никса проник внутрь него.

\- Я предположил, что если сделаю так, чтобы тебе было достаточно хорошо, ты захочешь добавки, как и я, - сказал ему Никс, и прежде, чем Гладио смог сконструировать ответ, спросил: - Я знаю, что ты думаешь насчет галадского секса, а как ты насчет галадской еды?

Гладио осознал, что у него, вероятно, проблемы, когда согласился на это не раздумывая. Но потом Никс отвлек его поцелуями до тех самых пор пока не принесли еду, а потом учил есть шашлыки, и к тому времени, когда он лежал на спине с раздвинутыми ногами, наслаждаясь добавкой, уже слишком поздно было паниковать.

* * *

У Гладио была проблема, и имя ей было Никс Ульрик.

У него не было проблем с Никсом (даже и вовсе наоборот), но была проблема состоящая в том, что он был почти уверен, что уже прошел стадию простой влюбленности, и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что теперь делать. Обычно ему захотелось бы поговорить с Игги, хотя бы потому, что тот был умным и умел хирургически препарировать проблемы, превращая их в задачи, которые Гладио мог понять и зачастую решить.

Но Игнис все еще продолжал брюзжать о том, что Гладио покинул родительский дом и считал именно это главной проблемой, на которой надо сосредоточиться - и, если быть честным, возможно он и был прав, но Гладио сейчас хотел говорить не об этом, и, что важнее, не этим хотел заниматься. Поэтому он стал действовать здраво и разумно: избегал офиса Игниса и его уютного ковра с той же старательностью, с которой избегал встреч со своими родителями в Цитадели.

Таким образом, Гладио поступил разумно, продолжив жить так, будто никакой проблемы и не было. Он проводил дни, строя ту самую сферу влияния, о которой Игнис говорил, как о чем-то важном (Гладио знал, что это важно, он просто не хотел этого признавать, потому что не хотел признавать, что не хватал звезд с небес в этой области), и практиковался в тонком искусстве обучения тому, как выполнять работу отца без непосредственного с ним взаимодействия.

Самым ярким моментом его рабочих будней были те два часа, которые он проводил в тренировочном зале, обучая Ноктиса всему, что знал о боевых искусствах - а знал он, правда, не мало - и помогая ему включиться в общественную жизнь - о которой он знал гораздо меньше, но считал, что, по крайней мере, мог оказать ему поддержку.

Как бы там ни было, Нокт был хорошим другом. Прежде, чем быть сеньором, или принцем, или кем-то еще. Он был хорошим другом.

Ну, иногда.

\- А, кстати, мама тебя искала, - сказал Ноктис, когда они отдыхали после спарринга, невзначай, будто у Гладио от этого все волосы на теле разом не встали дыбом. - Сказала, хочет, чтобы ты сегодня зашел к ней в офис.

Гладио не запаниковал. Во всяком случае, внешне. Для этого он был слишком хорошо вымуштрован. Но приближаясь к офису Королевы, - а это был именно офис, не студия, и горе тому идиоту, который допустил бы подобную оговорку в пределах слышимости Аулеи Люцис Каэлум - он задавался вопросом, что мог натворить, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

Королева была совсем не похожа на его мать, которая решала проблемы с улыбкой и бокалом вина, чаще всего оставаясь в тени. Гладио знал, что его мать хитрая, изобретательная и хорошо умеет обращаться с людьми как с личностями, в то время, когда сила его отца была в умении использовать людей как инструменты. Оба они ставили высокую планку, но даже если у него не было их талантов в том, что касалось политики (тем не менее, он работал над этим, по-своему), он понимал достаточно, чтобы уважать их и восхищаться ими.

Но, вот, королева.

Королева была сестрой Кора и это было заметно.

Ноктис настаивал, что его мать милая, и добрая, и щедрая, и забавная, и всегда готова выслушать и поддержать. Гладио точно знал, что она сберегала всю свою доброту для сына и, возможно, мужа, но всем остальным приходилось иметь дело с другой ее стороной - упрямой, нетерпеливой и несдержанной. Королева добивалась словами и благоразумным использованием магии того же, чего ее брат обычно достигал с помощью меча. В конце концов, хоть Королевские Глефы и были названы в честь ее мужа, но все знали, в чьей руке поводок.

У Люциса был король, который надеялся на выторгованный мир, и королева, готовая при необходимости биться за него.

Гладио знал короля лучше, чем королеву. Королева всегда сохраняла дистанцию, избегая политики, которая была ей скучна, и призывала к себе Гладио только когда хотела убедиться, что о ее сыне заботятся должным образом. Гладио это устраивало, честно, учитывая тот факт, что королева ужасала до чертиков, и он вовсе не хотел узнавать, что произойдет, если она сочтет недостаточными его усилия в том, что касается защиты ее сына.

\- Сядь, - сказала королева, стоило ему открыть дверь в ее офис.

\- Ваше Величество, - начал Гладио, как только выполнил приказ, ощущая себя странно из-за невозможности встать по стойке смирно, как он предпочел бы, что, если подумать, возможно и было целью. - Ноктис сказал...

\- Ты ни в чем не провинился, - сказала она прямо, сидя на краю стола, скрестив на груди руки. - То есть, провинился, но не в том, что меня на самом деле касается. - Она помолчала, нахмурившись. - Другое дело, что, технически это меня касается, впрочем, в этом весь смысл нашей встречи. Кроме того, ты мог провиниться в чем-то, на самом деле неважном.

Гладио переварил все это и медленно кивнул.

\- Ладно.

В глубине души Гладио всегда считал, что в королеве есть что-то змеиное, учитывая, как иногда она смотрела на людей сверху вниз, будто пытаясь вычислить, что составляло их личности. Не слишком приятно было оказаться под прицелом такого взгляда. Казалось, что она просеивает твои мысли через сито, и пытается решить, одобряет найденное или нет.

\- Ты трахаешься с Никсом Ульриком, - сказала королева через минуту, абсолютно бесцеремонно и прямолинейно.

Гладио вроде как хотел бы в этот момент что-то пить, а вроде как и нет, только если ради того, чтобы подавиться не только воздухом и слюной.

\- Я...

\- Однако, это не мое чертово дело, трахаешься ты с Никсом Ульриком или со всем Каэмом, если уж на то пошло, - сказала она, пожимая плечами. - Только, вроде как, мое, потому что он лучший из всех, кто у меня есть, и ты ему нравишься, и если он не интересует тебя в долгосрочной перспективе, мне нужно, чтобы ты ему об этом сказал, иначе мне придется иметь дело с _чувствами._ \- Она сделала многозначительную паузу. - Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня разбираться с чувствами, Гладио. У меня было чувство пятнадцать лет назад, и тебе придется иметь с ним дело до конца твоих дней.

Гладио от неожиданности хохотнул. Возможно, ему следовало бы постараться и сдержаться, но королева улыбнулась в ответ, так что, может это оказалось не так уж плохо.

\- Брысь, - сказал она, махнув рукой в сторону двери.

Он подчинился без слов.

* * *

\- Ох, господи, прости...

Гладио сидел у окна в квартире Никса, уткнувшись лицом в кошку, которую прижимал к себе, и нарочно не смотрел на выражение лица Никса, даже когда тот рассмеялся. У Гладио была проблема, да, и важнейшей ее частью было то невероятное количество времени, которое он проводил в никсовом море подушек, когда не работал. Большая часть этого времени уходила на их сломанную кошку, которая любила дрыхнуть, посапывая, или чтобы ее кормили с рук кусочками ветчины. Но еще и на разговоры ни о чем, на фильмы, и, да, на секс.

Проблема, с точки зрения Гладио, заключалась в том, насколько легкомысленным и... как бы случайным все это было.

Их отношения были удобными и простыми, и Гладио понимал, что, наверное, ему следовало бы задуматься над тем, что он позволил им стать частью его обыденной жизни, но он не хотел. В конце концов, эта часть его жизни была единственной, не находящейся в полном беспорядке.

\- В общем, я хотел спросить тебя, не хочешь ли ты перевести наши встречи на... более официальный уровень, вроде как свиданий, - сказал Никс, проводя ладонью по лицу. - Но я надеялся, что может быть это не обязательно получится таким... постановочным. Прости, когда я ее спрашивал, я просто не думал, что она тебе скажет об этом.

\- А зачем ты ее вообще спрашивал? - уточнил Гладио вместо того, чтобы пытаться расшифровать то безумно счастливо чувство, что пузырилось сейчас где-то у него внутри.

\- Ну, я принадлежу ей, - сказал Никс как нечто само собой разумеющееся, - ...технически говоря, я принадлежу королю, но он отдал меня ей, так что... это звучит как-то неправильно.

\- Есть немного, - ответил Гладио, прищурившись.

\- Ладно, в общем, двадцать лет назад, когда король освободил Аккордо, Нифы вторглись в Галад, - вдохнув, начал объяснять Никс. - Понятное дело, Нифам это вышло боком, но шли битвы. В одной из этих битв король довольно впечатляюще спас мою жизнь. И, чтобы оплатить этот долг, я жизнью поклялся служить ему. Что, в общем-то, и делаю с тех пор. А потом, после того, как он был коронован и женился, он сказал мне, что лучший способ отработать мой долг - это защищать его жену. Что и. Да. Ей не особо нужна защита. На самом деле, это больше похоже на защиту людей от нее. Короче! Из-за того, что я обязан своей жизнью, я не свободен начать формальные отношения, хотя бы не поставив в известность держателей моего долга, но я надеялся вроде как узнать сначала, хочешь ли ты вообще отношений, прежде чем... пускаться в подробности всей этой истории с долгом. Так что, прости, что ты вдруг оказался захвачен врасплох моим боссом и ее полной неспособностью обращаться с людьми.

\- Да все нормально, - ответил Гладио, хотя до него вдруг дошел тот факт, что Никс служил королю дольше, чем он сам прожил на этом свете.

То, что Никс на добрый десяток лет старше, было одной из проблем, но он изо всех сил старался ее игнорировать.

\- Так... тебя интересуют отношения? - спросил Никс, слегка склоняя голову к плечу.

\- Мои родители в браке по договоренности, - начал Гладио вместо ответа, старательно не глядя в лицо Никса. - Они старались устроить и мой в течение... последних лет пяти, или около того. Но, забавная история, я это понял только недавно, после того, как вернулся из казарм и начал серьезную подготовку к моим будущим обязанностям. Я сказал родителям, что я гей, кем и являюсь, и единственное, что изменилось, это пол кандидатов. И предполагается, что я должен всему этому радоваться, вот только я не рад, и я не знаю, как сказать, не ранив чьи-нибудь чувства и не выглядя титулованным капризулей, что меня тошнит, что я устал от того, что все должно быть так, как полагается. Поэтому! - Гладио пожал плечами. - Хочу ли я отношений? Я не знаю. Я не должен, с этим надвигающимся браком, висящим над моей головой, но я вроде как хочу, и я не могу понять, может это только потому, что я не должен.

Никсу потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы впитать эти слова, и этого времени как раз хватило Гладио, чтобы начать сожалеть о том, что вообще выпустил их наружу, пусть даже после этого ему, вроде как, стало легче дышать. А потом Никс кивнул.

\- Ладно, давай-ка сделаем шаг назад, - сказал Никс, и зашевелился, садясь рядом, что было нечестно, потому что Гладио слишком нравилось лежать прижавшись к его боку, нравилось настолько, что он даже не пытался этому сопротивляться. - Хочешь ли ты выяснить, хочешь ли отношений со мной... со мной? - Гладио фыркнул, когда Никс оперся подбородком о его макушку. - Потому что, давай будем реалистами. Если окажется, что ты не заинтересован в серьезных отношениях, то для своей фазы подросткового бунта, ты мог бы выбрать кого-то, объективно говоря, гораздо хуже, чем я. Но!

\- Но? - переспросил Гладио, и он не собирался смеяться, даже если и не мог бы сдержаться, особенно, когда Никс натягивал эту маску псевдо-самоуверенности и играл на максимум.

\- И это очень важное "но": если тебя интересуют долгосрочные отношения, ты должен понять, что я не собираюсь вступать с тобой в брак до того, как тебе исполнится шестьдесят, - сказал Никс и наклонился так, чтобы его губы приблизились к уху Гладио. - Потому что, если я на тебе женюсь, то ты мой навсегда. И поэтому я подумал, что будет только честно, если я дам тебе сорок лет с мелочью, чтобы ты мог принять решение.

И Гладио рассмеялся, несмотря ни на что.

\- Ну, хотя бы у одного из нас приоритеты расставлены.

* * *

К тому времени, когда Гладио сдался и согласился переехать к Никсу, все, что ему оставалось перевезти - это последние несколько книг, все еще стоявшие на полках. Мебель, понятное дело, никуда не переезжала, и к этому моменту Гладио это уже вполне устраивало. Он пропитывался галадской культурой с такой же скоростью, с которой впитывал от своего отца политику. Он даже начал отращивать волосы в соответствующем стиле, и не только потому, что для поддержания такой прически нужно было сидеть на табуретке в ванной, и позволять Никсу скользить бритвой по коже головы, чтобы поддерживать нужную длину по бокам. И не потому, что почти каждый раз после этого он оказывался на четвереньках.

Все было хорошо.

Его мать и Никс нашли общий язык так быстро, что это ужасало, но откровенные попытки сводничества прекратились, как Игнис и предсказывал, да, и Гладио уже перед ним извинился и постарался загладить вину единственным известным ему способом: перетряхивал все свои знакомства, пока не добыл для Игниса пакет выращенного в Тенебре кофе, который технически все еще было запрещено ввозить в Люцис. И было бесконечно проще выполнять работу отца, если на самом деле можно было с ним ее обсудить.

Все было _хорошо._

\- Что ты думаешь насчет побега из страны? - спросил его Никс однажды утром, все еще продолжая выцеловывать орлиные перья вниз по его спине.

\- Что?

\- Ну, моя сестра собирается приехать с визитом, а Альтиссия так прекрасна в любое время года, и у нас есть по два месяца отпуска, которые нам еще надо обналичить...

Гладио рассмеялся.

\- Я разрешил тебе познакомиться со своей сестрой, - указал он, откровенно веселясь над смущенным выражением лица Никса.

\- Твоя сестра чудесная, - сухо ответил Никс, сморщив нос. - А моя... нет.

\- Мне трудно в это поверить, - со смехом сказал Гладио, переворачиваясь к нему лицом. - В смысле, если она хоть немного на тебя похожа...

Никс смотрел на него с минуту, потом рассмеялся.

\- Я отнюдь не собираюсь спасать вас от катастроф, лорд Амицития, - сказал он, театрально закатывая глаза.

Гладио притянул его к себе для поцелуя.

\- Ты наслаждаешься моими катастрофами.

Абсолютно, безусловно хорошо.


End file.
